Ep 18 - Chika's "Down with Honey" Declaration!
Chika's "Down with Honey" Declaration is the 18th episode of the anime series. Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka, Mitsukuni's younger brother, comes to the Host Club and requests to see his sibling. Upon seeing one another, the brothers break into a martial arts battle. Haruhi learns that they're siblings and though similar in appearance, their personalities are complete opposites. She hears about Mitsukuni's past, including his transformation from Captain of Ouran's Karate Club to being the loli-shota gamin of The Host Club. Tamaki's compassion and insatiable urge to meddle shine through once more as he hatches a plan to reconcile the brothers. Will Tamaki's plan succeed? Episode Summary The episode opens with a middle school boy at the doorway of Music Room #3, asking Haruhi if Mitsukuni can meet with him. Takashi emerges with Mitsukuni on his shoulders, the tall host looking unsettled while Mitsukuni cheerily greets the boy as Chika-chan. The boy says, "Prepare yourself, Mitsukuni" and the two launch into combat, much to Haruhi's surprise. Renge rises on her rig, providing a play-by-play description of their battle. Weapons emerge from out of nowhere and Chika slams Mitsukuni across the room using a metal pipe, claiming victory until Renge declares Mitsukuni the winner, the replay revealing his use of shuriken to shadow stitch Chika into the floor. Haruhi learns that Chika is Mitsukuni's younger brother and that the Mitsukuni family has its own unique brand of martial arts which they hone by insisting that family members compete any time they meet. He also states that the heart of the Haninozuka technique is self-restraint which, as the twins point out, doesn't seem to apply to the self-indulgent Mitsukuni. Chika says that this is why he will never recognize Mitsukuni as head of the family and wants him to steer clear of him at school. He departs and Mitsukuni is seen staring out the window in a forlorn manner. Haruhi asks if he's okay and Tamaki asks what they should do with the last piece of cake. Without missing a beat, Mitsukuni happily declares, "I'll eat it!" and swings Usa-chan about wildly. Haruhi admits that every family has it's issues but she doesn't understand why Mitsukuni chose the Host Club over the Karate Club, a much more respectable organization. The twins share the story of Mitsukuni's past when he was Captain of the Karate Club as a First Year Ouran Academy student. Flashback to Mitsukuni as a First Year when, because of his small stature, his father is concerned he won't be respected as family patriarch and so, instructs his son to cast aside all weakness and take hold of his true strength. Mitsukuni agrees and tries to be a manly man: crating away his toys, adopting a tough attitude and giving up sweets. While still Captain, he meets Tamaki Suou who entices him to join the Host Club by promising the adoration of girls, stuffed animals and all the sweets he wants. Mitsukuni tries to resist without success, especially after Tamaki defines "true strength" as completely being yourself. Mitsukuni then asks his father the definition the "true strength" which his father attempts demonstrate in the dojo, landing the man in the hospital after Mitsukuni soundly beats him in a fight. When the Secretary of State to Japan witnesses this as the referee, he begs the boy to never use his martial arts at full capacity in public ever again, worried that the international community would suspect Japan of harboring a weapon of mass destruction. That's when he quit the Karate Club and joined the Host Club, and Chika was raised in a more strict manner. Tamaki declares "Operation Haninozuka Brothers' Reconciliation" in action. The hosts observe Chika in action through a window as the current President of the Karate Club is fawned over by his fangirls and drills his students, also noticing that both groups say that he's good, but not as good as Mitsukuni. Chika responds by being rude to the girls and harsher with his students. They characterize his reactions as an inferiority complex, something in which they have no interest. They scamper off and as Tamaki yells at them, Mitsukuni arrives and says that it's fine; that as long as Chika-chan grows up to be strong and happy, he'll be satisifed. Chika confronts them outside and another family greeting-battle ensues with Chika calling Mitsukuni an "alien." When asked why, Chika rants about Mitsukuni eating three cakes every night for dessert and even hosting a weekly midnight cakefest. He further reveals that they used to get along until someone "brainwashed" Mitsukuni into thinking that true strength was being yourself. The twins openly blame Tamaki for Chika's current woes and Tamaki is mortified. Takashi finally steps in and says there's a way to resolve their differences. MItsukuni tells everyone that he appreciates Tamaki and the Host Club and that he's going to continue being himself but suggests to his brother that they resolve this like men, in the Haninozuka style. Cut to a broad field where the battle commences, playing out the way their previous fight went down in reverse; Mitsukuni with the pipe and Chika with the shuriken. Takashi discloses that in every fight the two brothers have, Chika uses the techniques that Mitsukuni used in the previous match, thereby allowing his brother to practice those techniques. He adds that a little sibling rivalry is normal, but confidently predicts that Mitsukuni will allow Chika to win. The outcome? Mitsukuni wins yet again with both Yasuchika and Takashi "beaten down." The episode concludes with Mitsukuni declaring that, as the winner, he's going to have midnight cakefests three times a week. As the sun sets on Mitsukuni and Usa-chan, Haruhi's voice is heard as she thinks to herself that Mitsukuni's a dreadful person because his love of cake exceeds his love for his brother while Tamaki's philosophy of true strength means being yourself is heard as a voice-over. Mitsukuni sits, as if in contemplation of these two ideas then declares to Usa-chan, "I love you!" Gallery honeysayshi.jpg|Mitsukuhi is happy to see Chika. refrenge.jpg|Referee!Renge weaponsman.jpg|Ready to rumble. inaction.jpg|Haninozuka moves. sibsfight.jpg|Chika thinks he's won at last. incomparableskills.jpg|But Mitsukuni's shuriken have won the day. Chika.jpg|Chika discusses his dislike of Mitsukuni. dadsadvice.jpg|Listening to his father. abeautifulstory.jpg|"That story is such a tear-jerker." Brotherlylove.jpg|Haninozuka brotherly love? sadchika.jpg|Chika thinks Mitsukuni is an alien. evilbunny.jpg|Possessed by sweets. cakefest2.jpg|Cakefest decisions.jpg|Decisions, decisions. Usachanlove.jpg|Usa-chan love. Notable Quotes Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suou *Kyouya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Yasuchika "Chika" Haninozuka Trivia Category:Anime Episodes